Kamen Rider Hiden
by Shraffe1001
Summary: One shop is named Secret Detective and Others Agency by three mysterious people for the sole purpose of helping people with their daily troubles. But with sudden appearance of monsters on town, who are these people exactly?


First Kill

A boy is seen walking slowly through the housing area. His eyes seem down. A lot of sighs can be heard coming out from his mouth.

He looks up and sees the stars filled the sky.

He then looks down at the pavement.

Slowly, he moves his hand, holding a colt toward his head…

BANG!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh My God! Not again!"

A man with a black short-haired, wearing a plain red shirt and a black vest with brown trousers and a brunette short-haired woman, wearing a long sleeve t-shirt and a pink skirt enter a building. Inside of the building, the place seems like Titanic after crashed with an iceberg.

The woman starts to shout out loud, "I told you, research goes into the lab! Why did you have to do it here!?"

A blonde man, wearing a long lab coat and a pair of glasses came out of a pile of book, "This thing needs sunlight, and there's no such thing down there."

"LIES!"

"DID NOT!"

The black short-haired man speaks up, "Hey, we better start clean this place before the customer appears at the front door."

He points toward the front door, which shows a woman wearing white clothing is standing there.

All of them are silenced for a while. It can be said that the guest is showing some awkwardness on her face.

The short-haired woman quickly walks toward her, "Hi, I am Miu Daimon, the owner of Secret Detective and Request Agency. What can I help you for?"

The two men whisper at each other, "Why is she the only owner here? I thought we owned this place together?"

Miu turns toward them and screams, "SHUT UP! YOU TWO AREN'T HELPING!"

As the scene happens, a mechanical bird is seen looking around the place. He blinks twice as his eyes glow pinkish light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Every human has their second chance, even after their death…_

KAMEN RIDER HIDEN!

{Song: Last Engage; Kamen Rider Girls}

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Your children have gone missing?" the black-haired man, Rez Kyoren asks, "I mean, all three of them?"

The woman nods. Rez is looking at the picture of her kids. Two of them are male and one of them is a female.

Another man, Harris Jocelyn asks her, "Mrs…err…what is it again?"

The woman responds, "Yuri. Yuri Tatsumi."

"Mrs. Yuri, could you please tell me when did all of this happen?"

Yuri nods, "Well, all of this happens three days ago. 2 days before the day they gone missing, I had to go somewhere far because of the work. Since they are still high school students, I couldn't bring them with me. But when I got home, the house is all messed up and none of them are there. At first I thought they had gone to their friends' house so I just let them be. But then they did not going home so I called the police. Till now I got no news about them. My friend told me that I can ask you guys for a help."

Rez sighs, "Well, that's our job. We are the independent detectives guaranteed by the police and we will also do anything requested by anyone. We will find those kids."

He grabs the mechanical bird and walks out of there.

Yuri turns toward Miu, "Can I ask why this place has the 'request' word in the name?"

"To be honest, everyone thought that this place is just a wannabe detective agency, so we put the 'request' word on it since we will also do any job like escort, information searching or anything related."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rez is walking outside at the park. The bird is perching on his right shoulder, looking around the place.

He turns toward the bird, "You have been so silence before. What's up with you?"

"Owh, I'm sorry about that," the bird speaks up in a female voice, "But I was just scanning for any abnormal activity around this town. I don't think they would just keep themselves quiet unlike before."

Rez smiles, "Why don't you search for the kids? I'll go check around the place. Tell me if there's anything."

The bird flies high to sky away as Rez walks in a different way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BANG!

"Inspector, what is wrong with you?"

Inside a police station, a female inspector just hits her head hard on the table. She is wearing a white shirt and a black jacket. Her hair is light blue in color.

The woman mutters, "There are just so many cases these days. People gone missing, people dead, monsters around the place, why can't this place have Kamen Rider!? Or Super Sentai!? Why can't the police have their own division in having this kind of stuff, fighting those monsters?"

A male police officer sits besides her, "Inspector Kagura, are you saying that we, police officers can't fight those monsters? Since when did we become so independent on them all?"

Kagura glares at him, "Kojuro, tell me. Did you ever see any of those monsters before?"

Kojuro shakes his head.

She continues, "Unlike you who grows up and directly work in here, Shine City, I used to work in Futo City before transferred here. And on several occasion I've meet up with those monsters and try to shoot them with what I have, a colt. Guess what? None of our bullets work on them. I am lucky that there is Kamen Rider in that city."

"Then why don't you just stay there?" Kojuro seems annoyed by him.

Kagura smirks, "If only I can. I have my own reason to be transferred here. But I have no idea there is no such thing as Kamen Rider in this town."

She sighs a long sigh.

Her ears twitched as she turns her attention toward a few officers that are flocking one place.

A voice can be heard from the group, "Owh, this one is easy. The victim is nearby the forest. Judging by the size of the injuries, he could be attacked by a tiger. The two could have struggling for awhile till he actually falls."

Everyone there is in awe as an officers speaks up, "Thanks, Rez-san."

Rez smiles as he turns toward Kagura, "Ah, just the person I would like to see. Hi, Kagura-chan!"

Kagura sighs, "What do you want?"

"As usual. I would like to ask for a permission to look at the list of the recent missing people."

Kagura somehow feels annoyed by this request, "Hey, you are not the police officer around here. You can't just barge into this place and order me around."

Rez grins evil, "Let me re-phrase that. I would like to ASK for a permission to look at the list."

Fully annoyed, Kagura raises her voice, "Fine! Hey, bring this man the list of the recent missing people."

Kojuro appears giving him the list later as he quickly takes a look at it. The three kids' faces are then found in that list.

Kojuro feels to take a look at the face as well, "Shun Tatsumi, Goro Tatsumi and Miyuki Tatsumi? Owh, you are looking for them?"

"Yeah," Rez responds to his question, "Their mom paid me to do so. You know them?"

"Trouble makers. They did a lot of vandalism and once they did gangsterism. They are not the big one, but their face has been showing up in this place before. But recently they didn't do any trouble tough."

"Weird," Rez mutters. He then puts the file onto the table, "Ah well, thanks anyways."

He then walks out of there.

Kagura stares at him, "Wonder what he is up to today?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere unknown, a man in silhouette is sitting inside an office.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!"

A woman wearing a black trench coat enters the place.

The man mutters, "Reports."

"Our plan is working accordingly to the plan."

"Good. Make sure no one interferes with this."

"Understood."

She walks out of the office as the man mutters, "What are you going to do now, assassin?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the agency, Miu is looking at her Facebook with Harris is busy holding a mace.

Miu then turns toward him, "Can you please examine that thing in the lab? You will explode anything here."

"Don't you worry, okay? I got this cover."

She suddenly sighs, "I wish I joined Rez in this investigation today."

Harris smirks, "I doubt you will actually join in the investigation if the one that requested is a female."

"Are you saying that I am that shallow?" she turns her head toward him, feeling annoyed.

The computer suddenly switches the window, showing 3D radar with a red dot on it.

Her eyes widen, "Kat, Assassin detected!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in the city, Rez looks around the alley where the signal is said to be.

But there's nothing there, "That was weird. I swear the signal shows this place.

Indeed, the signal keeps on blinking.

Turning to his left, he saw four people running away from a cop. They are bringing a bag pack with them.

"Hey, thief! Stop!"

Rez takes a look at them, "Aren't those three…the kids?"

As the four is about to move past him, he 'accidentally' puts his feet in front of them, causing one of them to trip over and fall onto the ground.

The fallen one stands up in anger, "Hey, mister! What the fuck are you thinking you're doing?"

The only girl among the group pulls him away, "Hurry up, Shun!"

The four manage to escape and split up at a junction, making the cop confuses. He eventually pick the one that isn't the missing kids.

"ARRGH!"

But then the policeman is seen crawling out of the road, looking terrified as what it looks like on his face. His blue pants has a red stain on it.

That kid is holding a huge blade, walking toward the blue-collar worker with his face full of killing intent, "What a day, isn't it, officer?"

"P-Put down your weapon!" he tries to walk away, but his feet is shaking terribly.

The kid laughs, "Are you scared, officer? On a child like me?"

"G-Get away from me!"

The kid laugh even louder, with the normal laugh turns evil as he raises his knife upward.

Swing it downward, the kid startles. The knife has somehow disappears upon contact onto the policeman's leg.

"Kid like you shouldn't play with a knife this big, you hear me?"

Rez is already standing behind him, taking a look at the bloodied knife.

The kid glares at him in anger, "Why you…!"

A small knife appears out of the kid's left sleeve as he grabs it forward and moves to stab Rez, but he quickly pushes the knife away. He then grabs the attacking hand and slams the kid onto the wall, "Officer, you should run right now. I'll handle the robbery."

The policeman nods as he struggles to stand up and walk away from there.

"Who the fuck you think you are!?" the kid yells at him, throwing a punch with his free hand.

"Just a random dude," Rez slightly avoids the punch.

The kid somehow escapes and runs away from there.

Rez could only sighs, "Did that kid really be…one of them?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I see," Miu is talking on a phone with Rez, "So are you suspecting him?"

"I'm not really sure. But if he really is what I think he is, than we have a lot of troubles coming out from this case."

Harris' head rises high, "Did they finally start? I thought it will be in a year or so."

"I'm not really sure about that, but what I'm sure about is that I don't want to know why. I just hope you could scan off the area if the signature particle is still there or not, see if we can track him or not."

"On it!" Harris is now in front of his computer once more."

Tapping on his computer really fast, he finally speaks up, "Found him! He is at the police station."

Miu tries to make an assumption, "He is probably caught by the cops by now. Maybe those kids are also with them."

Rez got excited, "Great. More trouble."

He quickly rushes into the scene with his white bike.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seems it is Kagura's bad day. She looks all fired up as if a huge explosion will be erupting out of her thick head soon.

"ROBBING A SHOP WHERE THE LIMPING OLD MAN IS THE SHOPKEEPER!? ARE YOU FOUR OUT OF YOUR MIND!? OF ALL SHOP YOU CAN ROB, YOU DECIDE TO ROB THAT OLD MAN OUT OF HIS MONEY!? HOW PETTY CAN YOU FOUR BE, HUH!?"

Kojuro is holding the officer from beating the hell out of the four kids, "Inspector, you shall not create any violence here!"

"I don't give a shit, Kojuro! Let me go and I'll kick these four's asses!"

Rez appears on time, "Kagura-chan, it seems you just snapped out of your head."

"YOU! YOU WANT THESE KIDS, RIGHT? TAKE THEM THEN! BRING THEM TO THEIR MOMMY!"

"I was about to do that," Rez smiles in a flirtatious way as he grabs Miyuki's right hand, pulling her and other kids out of there.

"YOU BETTER BE, OR I WILL COOK THEIR MEAT AND MAKE SANDWICHES OUT OF THEIR GUTS!"

She then pulls herself out of Kojuro, "Graaggh! Why did such petty things have to happen when those monsters are still walking around the place?"

"Are you still mad about that?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking out of the police station, Rez finally puts them on the stop in front of the building. He points out toward three of them, "Whether you like it or not, I'll send you three back to your home."

Miyuki goes outrageous, "Who the hell are you, mister? What right do you have, telling us what to do?"

"I'm Rez from Secret Detective and Request Agency, and your mom has sent me to get you three back to your home."

It's Shun's turn to go crazy, "Fuck off, you crazy bastard!"

"Sorry, but I still need money to live," Rez grabs her hand once again as the two boys grab her other hand, resulting in a comical tug-of-war battle between both sides.

"Just go back to your place!"

"No!" Shun shouts back at him.

"Don't you love your mom, kids?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"No!"

"Will you NOT go home now and stay somewhere else?"

"No!...I mean, yes!"

During those struggles of powers, the fourth kid pulls Miyuki away from them, letting them tumbling on the ground, "Will you knock it off already?"

The kid moves toward the two boys, "Your mom is waiting. Just go home already."

"Yamato, what's the big deal?" Shun asks the kid, "I thought you said you believed in us?"

Miyuki mutters, "Yeah, what's wrong with you lately? You've changed ever since you have returned after disappeared for three months."

The words attract Rez, "Did you just said disappeared for three months?"

He suddenly grabs the three away from their friend, "Get away from him!"

"What is wrong with you? He is our friend!"

The detective just ignores the question, "1+1-1x1/1=?"

Yamato chuckles, "Duh, 0. What's with the mathematic question?"

Goro grabs the man facing toward him, "Mister, what's up with you, huh?"

"What's up with me? Let me show you something you didn't know about your friend."

Rez turns toward Yamato and quickly kicks him in the gut. The kid fell onto the floor, rolling backward in pain. A grey object fell out of him onto the ground, along with a knife. He then grabs the kid's shirt, exposing his back. A red symbol is seen on his back.

"Your friend over here is an assassin hired by a certain organization which only does killing as the main activity of their work. This mark is the mark of the organization he is working with; Killer."

Yamato pulls himself out, escaping from him and grabs the object, "Fuck you, whoever you are! Nobody is going to get in my way of doing my job!"

He then wears the object around his waist, with silver belt appears around him, "I will complete my job, no matter what!"

Pressing a button on it, the belt is heard speaks, "_LIMIT OVER!"_

Yamato screams out loud while his vein is seen nearly popping out of his face and his hands. He then slowly shape shifts into an armored looking being with long claws. The face looks ferocious with sharp fangs on the opened mouth.

The three kids back down out of horror, "Wha…what are you?"

Instead of a normal teen voice, a rough voice is heard out of the beast's mouth, "Me? I am Yamato Hiroshi, Assassin number 590!"

Rez steps forward, "Number 590 out of 600 current assassins in Killer? You must be a really bad one."

"What? How did you know?" 590 shouts out loud in rage and disbelief.

Rez just chuckles, taking out the same object out of him.

Yamato rages even louder, "Assassin Buckle? Who the hell are you, exactly!?"

He wears the belt around him while muttering, "A human full of redemption. **Henshin.**"

_LIMIT OVER…RIDE!_

Rather than having veins popping on his face and hands, white flat line silhouettes appear enveloping him. A grey suit and white armor appears around his body, replacing the silhouettes. The two-eyed helmet is covered in a hood that stuck on the armor.

"N…not an assassin?" Yamato feels startled. He did not see that coming.

Rez sighs, "Never heard of me, kid? I am Kamen Rider Hiden."

Taking out a dagger, he moves forward toward the beast, stabbing right onto the face but 590 quickly moves the side only to receive a jab onto his right rib.

Feeling a strong pain on the spot, 590 moves backward, taking a look at the place of pain. It is now looks like a hole with blood flowing out of it, "Bleeding by a mere punch?"

"Sorry, I just used a cheap shot."

Rez jumps toward him and gives a jab right onto his neck, leaving a trail of blood pouring out of the new hole.

Yamato shouts even louder, "A freaking hidden blade?"

Hiden takes out a sword, swings around the place, "Play time's over. Time to eliminate a target."

He slashes the sword around the place, hitting 590 in every spot the sword able to reach. He then gives a normal punch right onto the head, pushing it backward and slashes him with the sword. Rez finishes it off with a kick to the abs, pushing Yamato away from him.

"This ends now," he takes out the hidden blade out of his wrist and puts it into his belt.

_BLADE INSERT!_

The blade moves down into his right boot.

Hiden runs straight toward 590 and quickly slides down with his right foot with the blade sticking on it smashing his enemy's chin as soon as he reaches him. The impact causes Yamato to fell downward with his back on the ground.

He then explodes with blood comes out instead of flashes and sparks. The ground now has a bloody spot on it.

Rez stands up and pulls the belt out of him, causing him to revert back to his civilian form, looking at the kids, "In my defense, he's already dead."

But then a bullet crashes near his shoes, causing him to startle as he looks up onto a building.

Far from them on a building, a monster is holding a sniper while lying on the floor, hidden from the sight.

Rez gives a noise 'tsk', "Another one?"

**Finish off with a cliffhanger.**

**This is my take on "How to make a crossover between Tokusatsu and Assassin's Creed without putting any of the characters into any world."**

**So, this story is kinda dark, but if you ever wonder why this story is T-rated, it's because with my shitty writing there's no need for such fuss about it.**

**I won't focus much on this story and maybe even abandoned it while making its movie ahead of time (the main reason why I made this in the first place), so if anyone ever felt like they want to make a better version of it, then feel free to tell me first. If you want a full detail A to Z before making the remake, then I will be glad to spoil you everything.**


End file.
